


Forever

by WinchesterDaeva, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Dark Chloe Sullivan, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead man's blood, F/M, Seduction, Vampire Sex, Vampire Thrall, Vampires, noncon biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterDaeva/pseuds/WinchesterDaeva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "You were right," she whispered into the phone as she stared at the group that was gathered.He pressed the phone tightly to his ear. "Vampires."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan, Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

She crouched low to the ground, watching them assemble just yards from where the bushes were hiding her small figure. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest. Well, she'd definitely tracked down her missing person. Jimmy Olsen stood in the center of the small group, his fangs flashing white against the campfire. Feeling sick, she pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number to the one person who knew more about the supernatural than anyone else she'd ever met.

A call at 2 a.m. was the last thing Dean Winchester was expecting...or wanting. Groaning, he grabbed his vibrating phone and glanced at the caller I.D. Becoming more awake instantly, he quickly glanced at his brother before slipping out of his bed and out the motel door. Flipping it open, he answered, "Chloe?"

"You were right," she whispered into the phone as she stared at the group that was gathered.

He pressed the phone tightly to his ear, "Vampires."

Chloe swallowed hard. "I followed him. He's one of them."

"Damn it." He took a slow breath. "I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Yeah, me too," she murmured, her eyes moist.

"Chloe, don't you go into that pack, okay? Get away from there. Now."

"Yeah. I'm going," she whispered. "I'm gonna go get Clark."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "Okay. Be safe."

She slowly hung up the phone, closing her eyes for a moment before shifting. A pair of shoes came into view right in front of her and she looked up, sick dread in her stomach as she found herself gazing into the eyes of the only guy who'd ever loved her.

* * *

The next day, Dean kept his cell phone close to him, hoping Chloe would call him back soon and let him know what had happened with her and the vampires. When ten o'clock rolled around and he still hadn't heard from her, he became jumpy.

"Dude. What's with you?" Sam asked, giving him a strange look.

Looking slowly up at his brother, he shrugged, "Nothing."

"Yeah, which is why you look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

Glaring, Dean just shook his head, "Well there's nothing wrong with me."

"Okay." Shrugging, he turned back to his computer at the same time that Dean's phone rang.

Jumping out of his chair, he snatched up his phone up and ran out the door, flipping it open as he did so. "Chloe?"

"Hey," she whispered.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard her voice, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Jimmy's dead."

"I know...I'm really sorry." He said, voice low.

The line went silent except for the soft sound of her crying.

"Chloe? Hey...Where are you?"

"Metropolis," she whispered, her voice strained.

"I'll be there soon. You okay with that?"

"You don't have to come, Dean. I'm sure you're busy."

"Well, I'm not." He said, turning the doorknob to go back inside. "I'm close by."

"How close?"

"Just...Close."

"As long as it's not any trouble," she whispered.

"It's not." He said quietly.

"Thanks, Dean."

"Welcome Chloe. See you soon."

She hung up the phone slowly, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she turned around to face her new friends. "He's on his way."

* * *

"I'll only be gone a couple of days, dude." Dean said, running around their room, packing a few of his things into his duffel bag.

"Is Chloe okay?" Sam asked, worry in his eyes as he sat down slowly on the side of his bed.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna go make sure everything's settled."

"Yeah. All right." He let out a soft sigh.

"Look-" He put down his bag and sat on the opposite bed. "If I'm not back in two days, come looking for me."

Immediately Sam was on edge again. "Maybe I should just come with you."

Dean shook his head, "No you stay...better yet, if I don't show up in two days, just call. I don't want you walking into anything."

"Oh I'm so not touching that with a ten foot pole," he groaned.

He rolled his eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter. You know what I mean."

"I thought the vampires were dead."

He bit his lip, "I...didn't ask."

"What?" Sam stared at him. "Dude that's it. I'm going with you."

Dean put his hand up, "No, you're not."

"The hell I'm not. You have no idea what you might be walking into!"

"I'm just going to check on Chloe!" Dean stood. "Calm down."

"Yeah? And what if she's being held hostage by a pack of vampires?"

"I'd know."

"How?"

"I could tell by her tone."

Sam looked at him uncertainly. "Call me when you get there. All right?"

Picking up his duffel, he headed for the door, "I will."

Feeling uneasy, he watched his older brother leave.

After throwing his duffel bag into the backseat and climbing into his baby, Dean revved the engine and shot out of the parking lot, hoping he kept his promise to Chloe in being there soon.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat in her darkened apartment, silent, sipping a glass of red wine and staring blankly out the window until she heard the knock on her door. Turning slowly, she moved soundlessly across the room and opened the door to reveal Dean Winchester standing there. She took in the surprise on his face as it registered she was wearing only a silky red piece of lingerie.

As Chloe opened the door, Dean had been ready to gather her in his arms and comfort her with the loss of her boyfriend, but when she appeared in her lingerie, all coherent thought fled from his mind. "Chloe..."

"Hi," she whispered, gazing at him intently.

He swallowed and forced himself to look at her face, "I...ah...how are you?"

She looked down for a moment, then stepped aside. "Come in."

He did, and took in her apartment, noticing that all the blinds were drawn shut.

"I can't get rid of this migraine," she murmured, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Chloe shrugged, gazing at him in the darkness. "Seriously. How far away were you?"

"A...state...over...or so." He mumbled.

A smile tugged at her lips and she pushed herself away from the door. "You came all that way for me?"

"Yeah...I was worried..." He trailed off, watching her move toward him, hips swaying seductively.

"I'm glad you're here," she whispered.

He smiled weakly, "Yeah..."

Her green eyes were intense as she stopped less than a foot away from him.

His eyes wandered over her again, and he licked his lips, "So, are you...um..." He was finding it very hard to concentrate with her proximity.

"Okay?" she finished for him, her own eyes sweeping over his body.

He nodded, "Yeah, that."

"Better now," she whispered, moving even closer and resting a hand against his chest.

His heart thudded against his chest at the contact, "Chloe..."

"Why are we pretending?" Her voice was soft. "We like each other. Care about each other." She leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "I know you want me, Dean."

He shivered, "God...I do."

She nuzzled his neck lightly, closing her eyes. "I want you, too," she whispered.

"This isn't right." He whispered back.

"Why isn't it?" She reached up and touched his cheek, gazing intently into his eyes.

"Because you just lost your boyfriend." He pulled away slightly.

"You think you'd be taking advantage."

He shook his head, "You know I'm better than that."

Chloe was silent for a moment. "What if I want you to take advantage of me?"

"Then...I'd have to ask...what's wrong with you?"

A smile touched her lips and she gave him a gentle push so that he was seated on the sofa. She slid onto his lap, gazing at him. "Maybe I want to take advantage of you."

He looked up at her, "I don't know..."

Wordlessly, she kissed him, sliding her fingers through his short hair.

He kissed her back eagerly, senses falling away at the passion of her kiss.

Chloe smiled against his mouth. "I feel different when I'm with you," she murmured.

He closed his eyes and smiled, "Ditto."

She kissed him again, then slowly lowered her lips to his neck, licking his skin very lightly.

He felt his cock harden in want for her as she licked him. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her eagerly.

She groaned softly as she felt his warm hands against her back. "Yes," she whispered, reaching for the bottom of his shirt.

He helped her work his shirt over his head, then moved to kiss her neck and shoulders, hands slowly exploring her every curve.

Chloe slid her hands against his bare chest, her skin cool against his. Pausing with a hand over his heart, she gazed at him. "How many days?" she whispered, her voice soft.

He furrowed his eyebrows, shivering slightly at her cool touch, "What do you mean?"

"The deal you made." She pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. "How many days?"

"How do you-?"

She pulled away to look at him, her eyes glittering with something not quite her. Something dark, dangerous.

Stopping all actions, he pulled away from her at the look, "What's going on?"

"I know you can't break the deal. At least not without killing Sam." Her voice was quiet, intense. "But that doesn't mean someone else can't do it for you."

He shook his head, "I wanna know how the hell you know about my deal."

"Word gets around," she whispered against his ear.

He shivered at the coolness her voice took, "You're not Chloe." He whispered.

"Yes, I am." She pulled away to look at him again.

"No...you're cold. Just...you're not her."

"Body warmth isn't everything, Dean. I thought you of all people would understand that." There was a hint of hurt in her voice.  
He frowned, "Chloe, don't do this.”

"Don't do what?"

"Make me want you more."

"You mean make you not wanna kill me?" she whispered, stroking his cheek lightly with her index finger.

He swallowed, "They turned you."

Chloe gazed at him, making no effort to move away nor move closer. "He turned me."

He shifted his gaze away from her, hurt by her words.

"He wants me to kill you," she whispered.

"Then what are you waiting for?" His voice became a deep growl.

"I don't wanna kill you." She kissed his cheek softly, then slowly slid off his lap.

"Why not?"

"I like you."

He raised his eyebrow, "You like me? Nice reasoning."

Chloe gazed at him. "If I kill you, you're gone forever. That's not what I want."

"Oh, so this is just all about what *you* want?"

The hurt appeared in her eyes again. "If you want to go, there's the door." She held her hand toward it.

He hesitated, "If I let you do...this...you think it'll get me out of that deal?"

She was surprised by his question. "You can't damn someone who's already damned, Dean," she whispered. "It's just a matter of who does the damning first."

He raised his eyebrow, "Then do it."

Chloe looked at him doubtfully.

"What? Losing your nerve now?" His voice dropped seductively low.

"Hardly." She studied him for a moment. "If I turn you...I'll be yours. Forever," she whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her, "It's what I've wanted for a long, long time."

Sliding her fingers through his hair once more, she kissed him back, pressing her body close to his.

He groaned and brought her even closer, "Do it." He whispered.

"It'll hurt," she whispered back, sliding her hands down his chest.

He looked down at her hands, "But not for long, right?"

"Not as long as it did for me." She kissed him softly.

He took a shuddering breath, inwardly apologizing to his brother, "Then do it now." He whispered, kissing her eagerly.

Chloe lowered her head to his neck, steadying her hands against his shoulders as she sank her teeth into his throat, feeling him tense beneath her.

He bit back a yell as her teeth pierced him and pain shot through him. Digging his hands into the chair, he bucked against her, waiting for the pain to end.

After a few moments, she pulled away, licking her lips before biting down hard on her tongue, hard enough to draw her own blood.

And with a kiss, she sealed his fate.

* * *

He awoke with a start, a jolt going through his body. Sitting up slowly, he winced slightly at the pain in his neck. As he looked around the apartment, he noticed he felt different...more powerful. Grinning, he stood from the couch he was on and began looking for the one who gave him this power.

She felt it the moment he awakened from the long slumber and a smile spread across her lips.

Stepping into the hallway, he peered down the hall, sensing that this is where she was. He went to the end of the hall and pushed open the door.

Turning slowly to face him, her eyes dark with emotions, she watched as he stepped into her room.

A sly smile spread across his face as his gaze swept over here scantily dressed body. She was beautiful.

Chloe moved toward him with slow, graceful steps, their gazes locked on each other. "You're finally awake," she murmured.

He nodded, "That I am."

"How do you feel?" she asked, studying him intently.

He paused to take stock of himself, "Good...I feel...incredible."

She nodded slightly, reaching out and gently touching the marks on his neck.

He shivered at her touch, "Come closer."

Chloe didn't hesitate at the request, gazing up into his hazel eyes and moving so her body was brushed against his lightly.

Wrapping his arms around her when she drew near, he pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, threading her fingers through his hair.

His hands slowly trailed down her back until they reached the tips of her lingerie. Not breaking their kiss, he slowly teased up the garment.

A delicious shudder ran through her and she lifted her arms over her head as he removed the wispy garment from her body. A regular human would have been unable to see the ring of bruises on each of her hips, but vampires had keen sight, particularly in the darkness.

Pulling away, Dean studied her figure, eyes landing on the bruises. "Someone has already tasted you."

She gazed at him intently, her green eyes acknowledging his observation.

Dropping his head to her neck, he began nibbling lightly, "No one will ever taste you again. You're mine."

Chloe shivered a little at his dark words, sliding her hands lightly down his chest. "It was before I was turned," she whispered.

His head shot up, eyes flashing with anger, "Who did this?"

She traced his jaw-line with her fingers, not answering at first.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I don't know all their names," she murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth.

He let out a cold breath, "I'll kill them."

Gazing at him intently, she touched his cheek, then kissed him softly.

He kissed her back, bringing his hands up to her cheeks.

Chloe shifted closer, their bodies pressed together intimately.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted her slowly and walked over to her bed.

"Jimmy thinks I'm his," she whispered, sliding her hands along his back.

He lowered her gently onto the bed and began to trail kisses down her collarbone, "He's wrong."

Her eyes drifted shut as he kissed her, his hands caressing her with light touches.

"Be mine." He whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

Grinning, he moved further down her soft, cold skin, planting kisses anywhere he could find.

She licked her lips, her fingers bunching in the sheets beneath her.

As he reached her hips, he took time to caress every bruise he saw, still running his hands along her.

"Dean," she whispered, slowly sitting up and reaching for him.

He looked up at her, "Chloe." His voice was low.

She pulled him close to her, kissing him urgently as she slid her fingers through his hair.

He let out a low groan at her touch. Lowering himself against her, he took in her sent and ran his own hands through her hair.

Chloe shifted against him, tilting her head back as he kissed her neck, making her shudder. "I want you," she whispered.

"Take me." He whispered back, biting her earlobe gently.

She groaned softly, burying her face against his shoulder as she reached out to undo the button on his jeans.

Shifting closer to her, he gave her easier access to his jeans, desire almost overwhelming him.

Tugging them down urgently, she pressed her lips against his in a fiery kiss that made her head spin.

He wriggled the rest of the way out of his jeans, he pushed her back down onto the bed and admired her beauty.

Chloe gazed up at him, need and desire in her green eyes.

Slowly, he lowered his hardness into her, watching her eyes, desire burning in his.

She moaned softly, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly and pulling him closer.

Rocking his hips in a gentle rhythm, he smiled as he heard Chloe let out a groan of pleasure.

She buried her face into his shoulder, raking her nails lightly down his back as she arched up to meet him halfway.

He shivered at the feel of her nails on his back then lowered his head to her neck. Baring his teeth, he bit into her, sucking softly on the skin.

Chloe whimpered at the sensation, biting down on her lower lip as he drank from her as they made love.

Dean began to thrust faster into Chloe, lust and demand mixing together. Bringing his head up to meet her gaze, he grinned as he continued, "You're mine."

"Yours," she whimpered, tightening her legs around his waist as they moved together.

Picking her up into his arms, he held her to him, still working in rhythm, "I love you." He growled.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you too," she whispered against his neck. "It's always been you, Dean."

"Ditto." He bucked one final time as he reached his climax, letting out a low growl of pleasure.

Her head fell back as she hit her peak at the same time, causing her to shudder and cry out.

Pulling himself from her, he moved to hold her in his arms, "Never leave me."

Her eyes drifted shut as she curled against him, resting her head against his chest.

He kept his arms around her and slowly lay down with her.

She rubbed her cheek lightly against his skin. "They're going to be pissed."

"Fuck them." He whispered.

Chloe pressed a kiss against his collarbone.

"Take me to them tomorrow." He kissed her back, refusing to let go.

She slowly moved so she was on top of him, gazing down into his eyes. "There's at least ten that I know of." *

He looked up at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I can take them."

She kissed his fingertips softly. "We could just leave."

Taking in a shallow breath, he pulled her down onto his chest, and began to stroke her back, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere," she murmured, a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"Mmm...could we go somewhere...with a lot of happy meals on legs?"

"Isn't that just about everywhere?" She smirked and lifted her head up to look down at him.

He smirked back, "This is true."

Chloe's eyes glittered dangerously and she dipped her head, kissing him again.

He kissed her back, conveying the passion he had for her.

She smiled against his lips. Truthfully she didn't give a damn where they ended up. As long as they were together.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was worried.

It had been two days, and he'd tried calling his brother multiple times to no avail. It automatically went to his voicemail.

Something was wrong.

Pacing the floor of the small motel room, he dialed the number again, raking a hand through his shaggy hair.

* * *

Hearing the vibrations of his phone again, Dean stared at his cell phone before turning his attention back to Chloe, "He won't stop calling."

"Maybe you should answer," she responded, raising an eyebrow.

His lip curled in disgust, "But why?"

She smirked, crawling into his lap. "So the phone will stop ringing," she whispered against his ear.

Grinning, he leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss, "You know I love it when you state the obvious."

"Mmhmm." She returned the kiss, nibbling on his lower lip.

As the phone continued to vibrate, he leaned over and grabbed it, flipping it open in the process, "Yeah?" It came out half mumbled, as Chloe still had a hold of his bottom lip.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam demanded.

"Told you where I am."

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? I've called a dozen times!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean held the phone away from him and gave a pouting Chloe another kiss, "Sorry about this."

"It's okay," she said with a faint smirk. "You can make it up to me later."

"Mmm..." He kissed her again. "But I want you now."

She groaned softly, returning the kiss. They'd done little other than make love in the last 36 hours and not only was she worried that the pack of vampires who'd sired her would show up to kill them both soon, she was also starving.

"Hungry?" He whispered.

"Famished," she admitted.

"Dean!!" Sam shouted.

He put the phone back to his ear, "What?" He snapped.

"Dude, what is going on? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Yeah? Well, you sound weird. What the hell is going on? Is Chloe all right?"

Dean frowned and pulled the phone away once more, "He says I sound weird."

She kissed him lightly once more, touching his cheek.

He kissed her back, "Lets go get food."

Nodding, she slowly slid off his lap.

Standing up, Dean put the phone back to his ear once more, "Gotta go Sam."

"Dean--" he protested.

"Bye Sam." He said, closing the phone and not giving his brother a chance to respond.

Chloe led the way to the door, her stomach growling.

Dean caught up to her quickly and threaded his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him for a moment, sliding her arms over his. "Any preference for food?"

"Something warm," she whispered with a wicked grin.

Chuckling, he bent his head around and gave her a quick kiss, "Anything for you."

"Let's go," she murmured, returning the kiss and reaching for the door handle.

Nodding, he followed her out the door, tossing his cell phone onto the chair. When the door shut, his phone began vibrating again, the caller I.D. reading 'Sammy.'

* * *

Their prey was easy enough to find. He was in the back of an ally way, just asking to be eaten. Dean took him down easily, then waited for Chloe to come and take her share first.

Her smile was bright even in the dark of the late night as she moved toward him. Their eyes met briefly and she reached out and caressed his cheek affectionately before moving closer to their intended victim.

He watched in fascination as he circled the helpless man, taunting him. Smiling, he nodded, "That's it...make him wait."

She licked her lips, an almost involuntary action, knowing it was she who couldn't wait much longer. She hadn't actually fed since she was turned. As she started to move in for the kill, the sound of boots on pavement made her look up. There at the mouth of the alley were five vampires whom she recognized instantly.

"Chloe." Jimmy regarded her with a cold expression, his gaze flickering to Dean.

Dropping the man he held, Dean moved to stand in front of Chloe, "You must be Jimmy." He said coldly.

"You were supposed to be lunch," he responded, his hands curling into fists.

"Yeah, well, there's been a change of plans." He dropped into a defensive stance.

Chloe slid a hand over Dean's arm, her gaze dark as she gazed at Jimmy with warning.

"She's mine," Jimmy informed him darkly, ignoring Chloe completely.

"She's ours," the tallest of the vampires replied, stepping out of the shadows. He glowered at the two of them. "Come," he beckoned Chloe.

She faltered, unable to resist moving toward him at the command.

Dean quickly tightened his hand around her wrist and stopped her movement. Putting her behind him again, he moved forward, "She's mine." He growled.

The elder vampire smirked at him. "Is that so?" he hissed.

"It is."

The other three stepped forward, blocking the alley exit. "She was ours first."

"That's where you're wrong," he whispered, dropping even lower into his stance.

Jimmy's glare flickered from Dean to Chloe. "I should've let them have you for dinner," he whispered.

That comment sent Dean over. Lunging at Jimmy, he took him down easily. Pinning him, Dean let his fangs drop down, "Stupid comment."

He growled, shoving at Dean's larger, more muscular form. "She won't want you forever. It'll always be about Clark Kent," he hissed.

"If you know how over Clark she was...you wouldn't be saying that," he picked him up by the lapels and shoved him into the wall.

He smirked and shoved Dean backwards a little. "Too bad she's bonded to us." He nodded toward the other vampires in the group.

Turning around swiftly, he grabbed Jimmy's neck in his arms and squeezed tightly, "You go near her, I'll kill him."

The elder vampire shrugged. "Then so be it." He looked toward Chloe.

Throwing Jimmy aside, Dean was in front of the elder vampire before anyone could blink. Getting in front of him, Dean shoved his shoulders against the wall. "You are *not* going near there."

"I don't have to go to her," he whispered. "I can make her come to me." He smirked.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." His eyes gleamed dangerously.

He glared intently at Dean, looking past him to Chloe for a moment. "We'll see you soon. You won't be able to stay away."

Chloe's eyes darkened. "Don't be so certain," she whispered.

"Yeah." Dean tilted his head to the side. "Don't be so certain."

He smirked. "You have a lot to learn about our kind, Childe. You'll see what I mean." Without waiting for a response, he leapt into the air, landing on top of the roof of the building beside them, quickly followed by the other four.

"Son of a bitch." He growled, watching them take off.

Chloe leaned against the wall heavily, her head hurting.

Walking quickly over to her, Dean took her arm and lead her over to the man he'd caught earlier. "You need food."

Weakened, she let him guide her to the alley floor, the gravel digging into her knees as she knelt down beside the man. A soft growl escaped her as she sank her teeth into the soft flesh of the man's neck.

A smile spread across his face as he watched her drink, "Good. Fill yourself."

She reached out with one hand, pulling him closer to the other side of the man's neck.

Waiting a moment longer, he too dug into the man's neck, savoring the flavor of the arm, thick blood that suddenly filled his mouth.

Her eyes drifted shut as she let the warm fluid rejuvenate her, making her stronger once more.

***

It had taken him less than twenty minutes to locate Chloe Sullivan's apartment building in the large city of Metropolis. He immediately spotted the Impala in the parking lot out front and drew in a breath, feeling uneasy as he made his way into the building and up the stairs. He didn't hesitate before knocking loudly on the door, not caring that it was barely 8 in the morning.

Hearing the loud knock from inside, Dean groaned and turned over to look at Chloe, "Who comes this early in the morning?"

"Humans," she grumbled, burying her head under the pillow.

Rolling out of bed, Dean slipped into a pair of jeans, "Humans who want to be dinner..." he mumbled.

"Not hungry," she murmured, yawning.

"Then we'll save them," he said, winking at her.

Smiling a little, she closed her eyes once more as he left the room.

He walked slowly down the hallway and into the front room. When he reached the room, he made sure all of the blinds were shut tightly before walking over to the door, and pulling it open a crack, "Whatever it is, we don't want-"

"Dean!" Sam put his hand out and pushed the door open more.

Hissing slightly as the sunlight hit his skin, he shrunk back more into the shadows, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's been four days! You haven't been answering your phone. I was worried. Let me in."

"No."

"Dude, I've been driving all night," Sam said in annoyance.

"Well good for you."

He stared at his older brother, confused by the coldness of his tone. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. But you need to leave."

"Oh, God. You two were--"

Dean made a face, "No. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Sam smirked. "Well, it is you," he pointed out. "It's not like it's that much of a stretch. How's she doing?" His voice was filled with concern.

"She's fine." He said flatly.

He gazed at him, trying to figure out what was going on. "Are you?"

He blinked, "Yeah..."

"Dean, are you sure? You don't seem like yourself." His eyes were filled with worry, uncertainty.

Trying to keep his distance now, Dean stepped back further into the apartment, "I'm fine. Are you done with the interrogation?"

"Are you pissed at me?" There was hurt in his voice.

"Not pissed, but if you don't leave, I could get there."

Sam frowned. "Fine. I'll be at that motel down the street. I'll call you later. Tell Chloe I said hi," he said, still hurt as he turned away.

Going over to the door, still staying the shadows, Dean began to shut the door, "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He paused, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Don't come back." He took a non-existent breath. "Just...don't. Okay?"

He slowly turned to face his brother. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not. Stay away from here."

Sam stared at him. "What the hell is going on, Dean?"

"Nothing. Just don't come back." Without giving him a change to respond, the door was snapped shut.

Feeling like he'd just been sucker-punched, he stared at the door his older brother had just slammed in his face.

Turning around, Dean made his way back down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Chloe murmured sleepily.

"Sam." He mumbled, slipping out of his jeans and crawling back into bed beside her.

She lifted her head a little. "He left?"

"Made him leave."

Her eyebrows furrowing, she rolled over so she was facing him.

Seeing her look, Dean frowned, "What is it?"

"I thought you two were close."

"We are...but...with us..." He motioned to both their cold bodies. "Honestly, with the way we grew up, how do you think he'd react?"

Her eyes darkened a little and she shifted closer to him. "You took it all right," she murmured.

He put a hand to her cheek, "That's because I wanted to do this."

Chloe was silent for a moment, and she lifted her gaze to meet his.

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't believe me?"

"I didn't say that. I was just thinking." She kissed him softly on the lips.

He kissed her back, "Oh yeah?"

Nodding a little, she slid a hand through his hair, pulling him closer.

He snuggled against her, wrapping his arms around her, "And what were you thinking about?"

Resting her forehead against his collarbone, she closed her eyes. "We could turn him. If you wanted."

"But would he want it?" He mumbled.

She shrugged a little.

"Tell you what..." He bent his head down and kissed her. "We'll go to where Sam's staying after the sun goes down."

She kissed him back passionately.

Grinning against her mouth, he began to stroke her body, "Miss me?"

She made a noise somewhere between a purr and a growl. "Yes," she whispered.

Smirking at the noise she made, he pressed himself more firmly against her, "Good...I missed you too."

She licked her lips, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed together intimately.

He kissed her once again, "God, you're so beautiful."

"You're the only one who's ever called me that," she whispered against his lips.

"Shame." He whispered back, planting kisses along her jawline.

"I love you," she murmured, tilting her head back to give him better access.

"I love you too." He growled, making his way down her neck now.

Chloe groaned softly as his teeth scraped over her skin lightly.

As he reached her breasts, his mouth traveled to one and he took it in his mouth, sucking gently.

She arched up, biting down hard on her lip, her nails raking across his shoulder blades.

He shivered at the feel of her nails on his back as he slowly moved to the other breast.

"Please," she whimpered.

He stopped briefly, looking up at her, eyes glinting mischievously, "Please what?"

It was just like him to make her beg for it, she thought, growling softly. "Make love to me now."

Teasing his way up her body, he finally came face to face with her. Rolling over so that he was on top of her, he kissed her passionately, "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Pulling the Impala to a halt outside the motel Sam was supposed to be staying at, Dean turned to Chloe, "You should probably go talk to him without me." He whispered, brushing his hand along her cheekbone.

She shivered a little. "You don't wanna talk to him?"

"I'm not sure I should."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"I told him not to come around anymore," he said, hand moving to stroke her hair.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll be back," she whispered.

Smiling, he nodded and watched her exit the car. "Be careful."

She winked at him before making her way to Sam's motel room, knocking lightly on the door and waiting for him to answer.

There was a slight shuffling outside and the cock of a gun before Sam's face appeared in the doorway. He stared at her for a second, expression becoming puzzled, "Chloe?"

"Hi, Sam," she said softly, offering him a small smile.

Discarding his gun behind the door, he opened the door fully, "Come in."

Smile brightening a little, she moved past him and into the small room. The TV was off, and his computer was open, the glow from the screen illuminating the otherwise dark room. "What's up?"

Flipping on the light, he shrugged and closed his laptop, "Nothing." *

"Long time no see," she said, keeping her distance.

"Yeah."

She was silent for a moment. "Look, about earlier--"

He shook his head, moving to sit down, "Yeah, about earlier." His voice was cold. "What the hell?"

Chloe gazed at him intently. "Dean's changed."

He folded his arms, "I can see that."

Her eyes narrowed a little. "For the better."

"Completely blowing me off and telling me to never come back is better?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant." She moved a little farther in to the room before turning to look at him again. "He doesn't really want you to leave."

As she moved toward him and more into the light, he took in her paled features, "Are you okay?"

"I'm great actually." She slowly sat down on the edge of his bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "But you're so pale..."

"I'm Irish, Sam," she said wryly.

He shook his head again, "Even the Irish aren't that pale."

She gazed at him silently, waiting for the reality to dawn on him.

After studying her more, his eyes widened. "My God."

"Don't freak out," she whispered, remaining seated on his bed.

Sam shot up from the bed and backed away from her, "Why shouldn't I?!"

"I'm not going to bite you, Sam." She sighed softly, still gazing at him.

Running a hand down his face he took a shuddering breath, "You're a vampire. You're a fucking vampire."

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "It wasn't my choice, believe me."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"Was that...before you called Dean?"

She looked down at the floor.

When she didn't respond, Sam put a horrified hand to his mouth.

"It was his choice," she whispered, slowly rising to her feet.

"You turned him. You turned my brother--the *only* thing I had left." He said harshly.

"He was going to die in a year, Sam." She gazed at him steadily.

"I could've gotten him out of it!"

"You don't know that," she said quietly.

"Yes I do." He spat.

"Do you? And how? By offering yourself up for a deal? So you could both spend an eternity in hell?"

He turned away from her as if he'd been slapped in the face, "No."

"Because that's exactly what would have happened. You can't trust crossroad demons, Sam."

He hit the wall furiously, "I wouldn't have made a deal like that stupid ass did!"

"He made that deal to save your life!"

He whipped his head back to her, "Well he shouldn't have!"

"You're his brother!" Her eyes were dark, narrowed.

"Yeah, I was." He growled.

"You still are."

"Not after what you've turned him into." He folded his arms. "He doesn't even want me around."

"He still wants you around, Sam." She gazed at him intently.

"He told me to stay away when I was at your apartment! How else am I supposed to take that?"

"Well, for one when you showed up it was broad daylight," she retorted. "Secondly...he wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"I showed up in broad daylight not thinking my brother was something we hunt," he responded coldly.

"I guess I overestimated you," she said just as coolly as she headed for the door.

He watched her leave, too furious to try to go after her.

"I always thought out of the two of you, that you were more open-minded. Guess I was wrong." She pulled the door open.

Leaning against the wall, he glared at her, keeping his mouth shut.  
She paused in the doorway. "It doesn't have to be like this, Sam."

"Just...leave Chloe." I need time. He thought to himself.

Her eyes were sad. "If you change your mind, you know where to find us." Without waiting for a response, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sliding to the floor, Sam put his head in his hands. For the first time since Jess died, he felt as if another piece of his heart had been torn out at the information he'd just been given.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe glared down at the man cowering before them, his face pale.

"Please don't do this," he whispered.

Dean rolled his eyes, and looked over at Chloe, "Don't they all say that?"

She smirked at him. "Ironic, isn't it?"

He chuckled and looked back at their pray, "It certainly is."

"Stand up," she commanded, glaring at him.

When the man didn't move, Dean swiftly moved forward and grabbed the man by the lapels, pulling him up. "You heard the pretty girl. When she asks you to stand, you do it."

He tried to pull away from Dean, fear in his eyes. His grip only tightened on him.

"It's called karma," Chloe whispered, shifting closer to him, baring her fangs.

Dean bared his fangs as well and waited for Chloe to take the first bite. As he watched her lower her head to the man's neck, he heard the click of something being fired behind them and released the man, shoving Chloe out of the way of the projectile he knew was coming for her.

She fell backwards into the wall, watching in horror as an arrow pierced Dean's chest. "Dean!" she cried out, not even noticing when their intended prey fled in the opposite direction.

Gripping his chest in pain, he fell to his knees. Looking at the tip of the arrow, he put a shaky hand to it and touched it, hissing as it burned his skin. "Dead...man's blood."

She quickly pushed herself away from the wall, kneeling down beside him. She reached out and quickly pulled the arrow out his chest, wincing at the cry of pain that escaped him. "You're gonna be okay," she whispered.

He fell against her after the arrow was out, panting heavily. "Not...for a while."

Chloe ran a hand lightly over his forehead in an attempt to soothe him, lifting her gaze to see someone she never expected to see standing a few feet away with a stunned expression. "Sam?" she said in disbelief.

Sam slowly lowered the crossbow he'd been holding and looked at Chloe, "I had to."

She stared at him, then quickly dropped her gaze to Dean once more, wincing as he passed out in her arms. Gritting her teeth, she lifted him up, carrying him toward her apartment.

He stopped her before she could exit the alley, "You're not going anywhere."

Her eyes darkened, narrowing. "I'm going to take care of your brother, whom you just shot with an arrow," she hissed.

He stared at her in disbelief, "You were just about to *kill* someone!"

"Oh, is that what this is about?" She shook her head. "When we got here, he was trying to rape some girl," she snapped.

"But you tried to kill him!"

"So?" There was no guilt in her eyes, no remorse in her voice. "He deserved it, Sam."

Narrowing his eyes, he shook his head, "You should let the law handle it."

"Yeah, because the justice system in America is so fantastic," she said sarcastically, trying to move past him, Dean still in her arms.

He still blocked her way, "Tell me why I should let you go."

She gazed at him intently. "Because you meant to shoot me. Not Dean."

He folded his arms, "He was next on my list."

"I don't believe you," she responded flatly.

He motioned to his crossbow which had another arrow in it. "I brought two arrows for a reason."

"Yeah. That just means you really hate me."

"I don't hate either of you. But I won't let you hurt anybody." He replied, voice distant.

"Let me through, Sam."

He didn't move.

Growing impatient with worry for Dean, she glared at him. "You can come too. I want to make him more comfortable.

Wavering, Sam finally stood aside to let Chloe through, following her closely as she went back up to her apartment.

She gently laid Dean on their bed, leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead before rising to move to the bathroom, ignoring the arrow Sam was holding on her as she drenched a rag with cold water and wrung it out.

Dean shifted slightly, eyebrows furrowing in pain. Opening his eyes, he looked around, "Chloe?"

"I'm right here," she whispered, spreading it gently across his skin. "Just try to stay still."

He took a shuddering breath, "I've decided...that being poisoned...is just...not fun."

She winced in sympathy, slowly stretching out beside him and pulling him close to her, stroking his hair.

Stepping back to the doorway, Sam watched the exchange.

"Nice job...Sammy."

"Shhh," she murmured, pressing a kiss against his head. "Rest."

Shaking his head, he lifted it slowly and looked at the surprised expression on his brother's face, "What? Didn't think...I'd know if you were here?" He lifted his hand and tapped his nose. "Have your...scent."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," Sam said very quietly.

He gave him a lopsided smirk, "You sound...like some other...vampire hunter we know."

His eyes darkened. "You can't compare me to Gordon."

"Why not? You're...acting just like him."

"The two of you were about to kill some guy in an alley!"

"He was trying to kill...someone else."

"And what about your next victim?" He shook his head.

"They've all been people...who shouldn't be living."

"And I'm supposed to just what...believe you?" Sam scoffed.

Exhausted and hurting, Dean dropped his head back onto his pillow, "You...used to."

"Yeah, well that was before you turned into...." His voice trailed off and he looked away.

"What, a vampire? So because I'm now...different, I have...no soul? Nothing? You know...you put more faith...in that...chick vamp we didn't even know."

"And your brother's sure had a helluva a lot more faith in you when you were in some dark hours," Chloe said, her voice pointed and cold as she turned her head to glare at him.

"Shh..." Dean put a finger up to Chloe's lips. "It's all right."

She kissed his fingertip instinctively, turning her gaze back to him and gently stroking his hair again.

Closing his eyes at her touch, he shifted closer to her. "I think...you should leave, Sam."

"I can't." His voice was quiet, pained.

"Then kill us." He said harshly.

Sam flinched, not responding.

Growling in frustration, Dean picked his head up again, "Then if you're staying...get out of...this room."

He hesitated a moment, then slowly backed out of the bedroom and disappeared into the hallway.

Dropping back down onto the pillow, he stared up at Chloe, eyes pained, "Now...what?"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, gazing down at him intently.

"Stay with me."

Nodding a little, she gently wiped his forehead off with the cool rag.

He closed his eyes once more as the cool rag swept over his face, "Damn dead men..."

She kissed his cheek softly. "Maybe there's an antidote."

"Mm...your kisses seem to be doing the trick."

A smile tugged at her lips and she kissed him again, this time lightly on the lips.

He kissed her back, pulling her close.

"Rest, love," she murmured against his mouth. "You need it."

Nodding, he felt unconsciousness pulling at him, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry. I won't kill your brother."

"Good."

She gazed down at him as he passed out once more, anger surging through her. Her jaw clenching, she rose from the bed and moved toward the hall.

Sam turned at the sound of Chloe's footsteps coming closer to him. Staring at her angry expression, he stayed quiet.

"I'm not going to kill you," she informed him darkly as he moved past him.

He followed her as she walked past, "I know there's a but coming to this."

"No, there's not. If you were anyone else. *Anyone*, Sam..." She shook her head and turned to look at him, her eyes dark.

"I'd be dead." He said flatly.

"I'll kill anyone who hurts him," Chloe responded without hesitation.

Folding his arms, he cocked his eyebrow, "You can't tell me you're different from the others if you say that."

She gazed at him levelly. "Really? So if Dean hadn't killed the yellow-eyed demon...you would've just let him get by with murdering the woman you loved?" Her voice was cold.

He shook his head, "That's different."

"How?"

"It just is." He said harshly.

"Because humans can love and vampires can't?" she asked just as harshly.

"Because vampires kill out of instinct no matter what!"

"And what have you been doing your entire life, Sam?"

He stuck his chin up defiantly, "Protecting people."

"And that's what we've been doing," she said just as defiantly.

He only shook his head, saying nothing.

"Thanks to you, not only is your brother in immense pain, there's a rapist on the loose. Nice work, Sam."

Biting his lip, he looked away, "I didn't know."

"Well, now you do. Do you really think your brother is capable of taking innocent lives? Of people who didn't actually deserve it? Vampire or not?" She shook her head.

He didn't turn to look at her, "I don't know."

"Are you kidding me?" There was disbelief in her voice. "After everything he's done for you, everything that--" Her jaw tightened and she turned and headed for the door.

He went after her, "Chloe!"

"What?" she growled, turning to face him once more.

"I'm sorry. I-" He took a breath. "I didn't think. At all."

She was taken aback by his apology, seeing the pain in his eyes. "Stay with Dean," she said quietly.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"Have a rapist to take care of."

Nodding, he watched her go, "Stay...safe."

A faint smile on her lips, she glanced back at him. "That's one good thing about being a vampire. The people who take advantage of you when you're human don't mess with you," she said, a tiny hint of bitterness in her tone before she disappeared.

"Yeah, advantage." He muttered to himself, turning and walking back down the hall to the room Dean was in. Opening the door, he looked at his brother's pale and unconscious body. "I'm sorry." He whispered sadly, shutting the door and sliding down the wall next to it. Dean wasn't the monster here. Never. No, this was all on him.

***

It was nearly three hours later when Chloe returned, looking worn out as she carried a capped bottle into the apartment silently.

Sam looked up from his position beside the door. He hadn't moved since Chloe left. Standing slowly, he met her in the hall, eyes immediately going to the bottle, "What's that?"

Not answering, she moved to Dean's side and sat beside him on the bed, gently sliding an arm beneath his shoulders and helping him sit up.

Groaning, Dean slowly opened his eyes, "What's goin' on?"

She uncapped the bottle and tilted it up to his mouth. "Drink," she whispered.

He closed his lips weakly around the bottle and swallowed the warm blood that was coming out hungrily.

Chloe watched him intently, stroking his hair as he drank, knowing it would only help so much.

Releasing the bottle, he dropped back onto the bed, exhausted.

Her eyes dark, she tossed the empty bottle into the trash can beside the bed.

"Thanks," he breathed out.

"Welcome," she murmured, rising from the bed and heading toward the bathroom to get a fresh cold rag for his forehead.

When he felt the coolness of a rag on his forehead, he smiled slightly, "It's...ironic."

"What is?"

"A cold rag...on a cold man's forehead."

A smile tugged at her lips. "Rest."

"Fine."

Chloe pressed a kiss to his cheek and watched as his eyes fluttered shut once more. She slowly turned to look at Sam.

He flinched back slightly as she looked at him.

She nodded toward the door before leading the way out of the room.

He followed, slouched over like a puppy who knew it was in trouble.

Chloe led him into the living room where she curled up in the armchair, waiting for him to sit down.

Cautiously, he sat down on the couch beside the chair and stared at her.

She sighed softly and gazed at him. "It's okay if you hate me."

He bit his lip, "I don't."

"No?" Her voice was soft.

"No." He ran a hand through his hair. "I just...the idea."

She looked down at the floor. "I wouldn't have turned him against his will."

"I know." He whispered.

Chloe shut her eyes, looping her arms around her knees.

Sam shifted as an awkward silence fell between them. Taking a breath, he looked around the apartment, "So...I like...what you've done."

She snorted involuntarily.

He gave her a sheepish smile, "Just trying to make conversation."

She opened her eyes to look at him again. "I am sorry, Sam."

"You...don't really have anything to be sorry about."

"No?"

He nodded.

She was quiet for a moment. "This isn't exactly the life I wanted for myself." She looked up at him.

"I can't imagine you would."

"I guess that's what happens when you can't mind your own business."

He sighed, "You were just looking for your boyfriend."

"Ex," she corrected him softly.

"Ex..." He echoed.

She was silent for a moment. "Maybe if I hadn't broken up with him things would've been different."

He raised his eyebrow, "You believe that?"

Chloe gazed at him. "Maybe he wouldn't have gotten involved with vampires."

Leaning forward, he put his hands on his knees, "Or maybe it would have happened anyway."

"Maybe," she conceded, looking at him for a moment. "Maybe he wouldn't have let his new friends turn me. I guess we'll never know."

He rubbed a weary hand down his face, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." She shrugged and stood up slowly.

"We probably could've stopped it."

"It happened pretty fast..." She paused, knowing how big of a lie that really was. "It doesn't matter."

Biting his lip, he nodded, "You should...probably go be with Dean."

She gazed at him. "Do you think he'd rather be normal again?" she asked hesitantly.

He took a breath and stood, "I think that's something you need to ask him."

Chloe looked away. "You're welcome to stay here. The sofa pulls out into a bed, and the food in the fridge is still good. Or if you wanna order pizza..." She gestured toward the phone.

"Yeah, okay," he said softly.

She winced a little, placing a hand to her forehead as she started down the hallway.

Watching Chloe disappear around the corner, Sam sighed to himself. This was going to be a long, hard road, no matter what way he looked at it.

* * *

Easing herself onto the mattress with Dean, she gazed at him for a long moment, slowly stroking his cheek with her fingers.

Stirring at her touch, Dean kept his eyes shut but turned toward her, "You're back."

She kissed him softly. "You needed me. I could feel it."

Kissing her back, he smiled, "Yeah, I do need you."

Chloe threaded her fingers through his hair and shifted closer to him. "Here." She closed her eyes, baring her neck for him.

He shook his head, "No."

"It'll help," she whispered.

"I'll be okay."

She gazed down at him intently. "I can handle it," she said softly.

"You might be able to," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She stroked his cheek gently.

"I just...can't do it right now," he admitted, leaning into her touch.

Chloe was silent for a moment. "You wish things were different," she said softly.

"No, no." Dean opened his eyes a little and shook his head weakly. "I mean, I really...*can't* do it right now."

She closed her eyes, kissing him softly on the lips. "You don't regret what I've done to you?"

"Not at all," he whispered, kissing her back.

Relaxing against him, she pulled him against her, into her arms, her fingers gently stroking the back of his neck.

He shivered at her touch, relaxing instantly against her.

Brushing her lips against his forehead, this time she fell asleep with him.

* * *

Sam woke up from a light, restless sleep on Chloe's sofa, startled as he heard movement from down the hall. Uneasy, he sat up quickly, surprised to see Dean making his way down the hall. He held his breath as his brother's gaze locked on him.

Keeping his eyes on his brother, Dean moved slowly out into the front room. Sitting down carefully in a chair facing the couch at an angle, he continued to look at Sam, saying nothing.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, not looking away.

Frowning, he raised his eyebrow, "For...shooting me?"

"For not having more faith in you."

"Ah, that." Nodding, he looked down for a minute. "Can't say I blame you."

He was silent for a few seconds. "This is weird."

Smirking, Dean let out a breathy laugh, leaning back in his chair and putting his legs up on the coffee table with a slight wince, "Tell me about it."

"Are you better?" There was guilt in his voice, in his eyes.

"Gettin' there."

He swallowed hard, nodding silently.

"Dude, seriously stop with the emo complex. Like, now."  
Sam winced. "Right. Sorry."

"You know, all in all, I find this very cool," Dean folded his arms and cocked his head to the side.

He gazed at him intently. "Because you're practically invulnerable?"

He smirked, "Exactly."

"And you get to be with Chloe."

"Yeah, there's another plus. Then there's the whole...I don't have to go to hell as soon as I'd planned."

Sam flinched involuntarily and rose to his feet. "Hopefully not ever."

He watched him rise, "Sammy, I've been destined to hell for a while now." His voice was light.

He moved to look out the window at the dark, cloudy skies that threatened rain. Then he turned to face Dean once more. "What's it like?"

"The whole...being undead thing?"

"Yeah."

Dean pursed his lips in thought. He hadn't really thought of what it was really like until now. "It's like..." He let out a breath, trying to word his discription right. "There's this power...You don't feel dead, but more...*alive*, you know?"

No, Sam thought immediately. He had no idea.

Taking his legs off the table, he leaned forward carefully, "Then there's the whole...strictly liquid diet." He mumbled.

He made a face. "Yeah, what's *that* like?"

He shrugged, "I don't know why, but it's good. And that scares me." He looked away from his brother. "To taste that fear in their blood as they die...it's invigorating, and I love it."

Sam's face paled a little at the lack of remorse in his brother's words. "So you and Chloe...hunt down the human bad guys now."

"Yeah, we do."

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly.

Looking back up, Dean watched his brother process everything he'd been told. Biting his lip, he asked his next question carefully, "Sam, how...how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I was pretty freaked out at first."

He nodded, and waited for him to go on.

"Chloe told me some stuff last night, and...she didn't try to hurt me." He hesitated, slowly sitting back down once more.

"What'd she tell you?"

Sam was quiet for a moment. "That it wasn't the life she would have chosen for herself. That she wouldn't have turned you if you'd said no."

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you think she turned me against my will?"

He gazed at him silently.

Dean nodded, "I guess I see where you're coming from there." He took a breath. "How much does it bother you that I said yes?"

Letting out a breath, he looked down at the floor. "I guess I understand why you did."

He shook his head, "That's not what I asked."

"If I said I thought it was great, I'd be lying." He offered him a wry smile. "But it could be worse."

Putting his hands on his knees, Dean gazed at him, "Are you okay with this?"

Sam was quiet for a minute. "As okay with it as I can be, I suppose. You're not evil and...well you're not going to hell anytime soon, so..."

"But you're not in love with the idea." He guessed, standing slowly.

He rose to his feet once more, as well. "As far as I can tell...you're still pretty much yourself," he whispered.

Walking over to the window, Dean stared out into the distance, "Yeah."

Sam watched him for a moment. "Do you really want me to stay away?"

"I don't want to hurt you." He said quietly.

"You think you would?" he whispered.

Shrugging, he turned around, "Some of these urges I have...some of them are easy to control, but others..." He shuddered involuntarily. "I just don't want you around in case I can't-"

He gazed at Dean intently. "Dean, as long as we've been brothers...you've never done anything to hurt me. And I don't think that's gonna change now, even if you are different." His voice was quiet.

Dean raised his eyebrow, "Was there a time when we weren't brothers?"

Sam snorted involuntarily. "Man, you know what I mean."

He laughed himself, "Yeah...but make me a promise?"

"What's that?"

"If I ever...come after you. Kill me."

He flinched a little, knowing he'd asked his brother nearly that exact thing not so long ago. "I promise." His voice was quiet, solemn.

"Thanks, Sammy," he whispered.

"Hey, you're my brother." Sam smiled very faintly.

Smiling as well, a glint came to Dean's eye, "And don't you forget it."

His smile widened a little. "So what happens now?" he asked uncertainly. *

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I either fall down right here...or you help me to that chair over there."

Sam's eyes widened with alarm and he quickly helped his brother over to the chair, sitting him down. "Jesus, Dean."

He gave him a weak grin, "Sorry Sammy."

"Are you okay? What can I get you? Should I go wake Chloe?"

Shaking his head, he sat back slowly, "Not much you can do."

"Do you need to..." He hesitated. "You know..."

"What? Eat?" He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I so don't want to."

"It wouldn't help?"

"Even if it would...I don't want to."

"Oh," he whispered, slowly sitting down on the sofa. "Maybe you should lie down."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Calm down dude."

"Sorry. Can't help but worry."

Opening his eyes, Dean stared at him, "Not like I'm gonna die."

A faint smile tugged at his lips. "Right."

Grinning at Sam's small smile, he shifted in the chair, "Get some rest."

"You too." He yawned and stretched his legs out on the sofa, closing his eyes once more.

Listening for his brother's breathing to even out, Dean sighed and looked back out the window where the sun was starting to show. Standing up, he gripped various things to keep himself upright as he went to close the curtains. After he made sure no light came through, he slid to the floor, strength now spent. As he closed his eyes and gave way to exhaustion, a feeling of peace came over him. His brother accepted him. And that was all in life he really needed. That...and Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

Light footsteps stirred Sam from his sleep later that morning. Sitting up slowly and blinking away his tiredness, he saw Chloe with her hand on the door, trying to get it open, "Chloe?"

Her eyes were blank as she undid the locks and turned the handle, seemingly unaware of his presence.

He shot up off the couch when he realized it was daylight outside. Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her away from the door, "Chloe!"

She looked at him, her face expressionless. "I have to go."

"It's day time, Chloe."

"I have to go to him," she repeated, her voice flat.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Chloe, who?"

She winced suddenly, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"You okay?" He asked, eyes shining with worry.

"Don't feel so good," she whispered.

Slinging an arm around her back, and one under her legs, he carried her over the couch and put her down carefully.

Her hand still pressed to her forehead, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

Biting his lip, he went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, not knowing what else to do. Coming back, he handed it to her, "Here..."

She took a sip, choking almost instantly.

Wincing, he took the cup from her, "Ah..sorry..."

She shook her head, gripping onto his arm tightly for a moment until she stopped choking, her body shuddering.

Looking around for his brother, he found him slumped up against the wall, "Dean!"

Dean jumped as Sam shouted his name, "Whassamatter?"

"It's Chloe..."

That was all Dean needed to hear. Jumping up as quickly as his body would let him, he came over to Chloe and sat down on the other side of her, taking her face gently in his hands, "What's wrong, love?"

She shuddered again, her body wracked with pain. "I don't know," she whispered, wincing.

He pulled her to him, "What hurts?"

"Everything." She pressed her face against his shoulder, a faint cry escaping her at the pain in her head.

Fangs dropping down, Dean bit into his wrist and held it out to Chloe, "Drink."

She didn't hesitate but the second the blood touched her lips, she began to choke again.

Horror crossed his features as he watched her choke, "Chloe!"

Sam stood back, his eyes wide with horror that was similar to his older brother's. "She choked on the water too."

"God..." He looked down at her. "Chloe? Talk to me." He stroked her face. "Did you do anything last night?"

Her body shuddered in his arms again and when she spoke, her voice was pained. "Nothing unusual."

"Then how..." He trailed off, not knowing what to do.

"When I woke up she was trying to go out the door," Sam told him worriedly.

He continued to stroke her face soothingly, "Do you remember why you were going to leave?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No," she whispered.

He glanced at his brother with pleading eyes, "Sam...do you think you  
can...?"

"Research?" he asked softly.

Dean nodded, clutching Chloe closer to him.

"Yeah, of course," he said, reaching out and squeezing Dean's shoulder gently before heading to get his computer from the kitchen table.

Scooting back on the couch, he lay down on it, adjusting Chloe so she was resting against his body. Beginning to rock gently, he kept her close, "It'll be okay my love."

"Hurts," she said, her voice almost inaudible, her eyes drifting shut.

"I know." He whispered, lips brushing against her skin lightly.

She relaxed a bit against him though her body was still tense, seeming to turn against her.

"Give Sam time, he'll come up with something and I'll make it all go away."

Chloe barely heard him through her haze of pain. The distant part of her mind that comprehended the words hoped Sam would come up with something soon.

She wasn't sure she had much time left.

* * *

Sam stared at his computer screen, his stomach twisting as he read over the words again. "Dean," he whispered.

Dean's head jerked up, "Find something?"

"I think so. Come here." He didn't look up, using his mouse to highlight the text he'd found.

Shifting carefully out from under Chloe, he lay her down gently and made sure she wouldn't wake before making his way over to Sam. "Show me."

He shifted away to let his brother read what he'd found. "Have you ever heard of something called a vampire's thrall?"

He frowned as he read the text that had been highlighted, "I've heard of it...just didn't think much of it..."

"Apparently...when someone makes a vampire, they have the ability to control that vampire using some pretty powerful mind mojo. And these symptoms...they seem to fit Chloe." He looked up at his brother.

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled, glancing up from the computer and over to Chloe. "That bastard."

"Do you know who turned her?"

His eyes darkened with fury, "Yes."

"If we don't kill him...this will kill her," Sam said quietly.

Clenching his fists, Dean walked over to they closet and grabbed Chloe's black leather jacket. Going over to the couch, he draped it carefully over her pale skin and picked her up, "Come on Sammy."

"Do you know where the nest is?"

"Got his scent Sam. Won't be hard to find."

Drawing in a breath, Sam nodded a little and rose to his feet, grabbing his bag filled with weapons.

Gripping Chloe tightly against him, Dean braced himself for the burn daylight would surely bring. "Open the door."

Looking at him worriedly, he recalled his dad telling them that vampires wouldn't die by sunlight, but it was painful. Hesitating only a moment, Sam threw open the door.

Hissing as the sun hit his skin, he clenched his teeth and walked out the door.

Sam followed, feeling uneasy.

Letting out a long string of curses as he made his way down the steps, Dean made sure he kept hold of Chloe, "Damn it..."

"Dean, why don't you let me--" He nodded toward Chloe.

He swallowed, "I'm good...just...gotta get to the car."

"Okay." Sam moved past him, taking his brother's keys on the way. He quickly made it to the Impala, unlocking the door and opening the back door in record time.

"Thanks, dude," he panted out, slipping Chloe into the back and making sure the jacket still covered her.

"No problem," he whispered, shrugging out of his own jacket and handing it to Dean.

He put his hand out against the jacket, "I'll be fine."

"You can use it to cover her more," Sam said quietly.

Taking the jacket then, he covered the rest of her, tucking in the sides. "Seriously, thanks."

"Tell me where to go," he said, sliding into the driver's seat.

Going around the car and sliding into the passenger seat, Dean closed his eyes, thinking. "Down to the Slums."

Starting the engine, Sam did as his brother instructed and pretty soon they were in a rickety part of town that he couldn't imagine even vampires wanted to occupy.

Eyes still closed, he pointed off to his left, "Down that alley."

Glancing at his brother sideways, Sam slowly turned the car into the alley way.

Finally opening his eyes as darkness flooded through the car, he looked at Sam, "Stop the car."

He instantly pressed his foot on the brake, every muscle in his body tense as he waited to see what Dean was going to do next.

Opening the door, he got out then turned back to his brother, "Stay here with her."

"Dean, you can't go in there alone," he whispered, his eyes wide.

"Watch me." He growled.

"Shit," he whispered, watching his brother's eyes darken with hatred as he shut the door and headed toward the warehouse entrance.

As he entered the dark warehouse, Dean crouched into a defensive stance and looked around. "Come on you son of a bitch, I know you're here."

Chloe sat up suddenly in the backseat, her eyes blank as she moved the jackets off her and reached for the door handle.

Sam turned and grabbed Chloe's wrist before she could get the handle, "Chloe."

"I have to go to him." She pulled her hand away from him effortlessly and climbed out of the car in a daze.

"Damn it." He mumbled, getting out and standing in front of her. "Chloe, snap out of it."

She shoved him out of her way, heading for the door to the warehouse where Dean had gone inside.

Stunned, it took Sam a moment before he followed Chloe into the warehouse, "This is not gonna end well."

***

As soon as Chloe stepped through the door, a pair of strong hands grabbed her, yanking her backwards.

Dean whipped around when he heard a small cry escape from something behind him. Eyes darkening even further, he glanced up at the alpha vampire that now had a hold of Chloe. "Let her go."

"She's mine," he hissed, smirking at Dean, his hand around Chloe's neck.

He took a step closer, "No she's not."

"I made her what she is." He yanked her farther back against him, licking her cheek.

Another wave of fury spread through him, "Get the fuck away from her."

"Or she dies." Sam's voice was low, a machete pressed against the throat of one of the other female vampires.

Dean's eyes widened in horror as he saw his brother in the room, "God damn it." He whispered.

The vampire's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sam. "You're outnumbered."

"Hey, ugly bastard. Over here." Dean called waving his hand at the vampire.

He snarled, gripping Chloe's throat tighter. "Leave and she lives."

"Not gonna happen. Let her go."

Sam watched from the corner of his eye as a vampire moved up behind his brother. "Dean!"

Spinning around, he caught the vampire by the throat and threw him back, "Oh honestly. Why can't the main bad guy ever do things himself."

"Oh, I do. Just ask your girlfriend," he said with a smirk.

Not willing to take anymore of his backtalk, Dean launched himself at the vampire, knocking Chloe out of the way as their bodies made contact.

At the same moment Dean attacked him, two vampires jumped Sam from behind, his machete clattering loudly to the floor.

Not hearing the clattering, Dean let his fangs drop down as he attacked the leader, "No one gets away with touching her."

"I already did. We all did," he hissed with a grin, biting Dean's arm.

He hissed and drew back his arm, "You won't touch her anymore." He growled, voice dangerously low.

Slowly coming out of her daze, Chloe blinked a few times, looking over to where three vampires had Sam pinned to the floor. "No," she whispered, staggering to her feet.

Sam bucked, trying to get away from the vampires as they drew closer to him, fangs drawn. With a final thrust, he was able to push one of them off, freeing one of his arms. Using it to his advantage, he began to fight the remaining two off him.

Still weakened, Chloe nonetheless managed to grab one of the other vampires attacking Sam, yanking him backwards.

As another vampire disappeared, he grabbed the last vampire and attempted to throw it off him.

The vampire turned and backhanded Chloe hard across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor before dropping down to Sam's side once more, eyes dark as he leaned down and pierced the human's skin with his fangs.

He let out a yell of agony as he felt the fangs go into his side, piercing the soft tissue.

Dean heard his brother's cry cut through his haze of red instantly. Using his knife on to behead the head vampire, he scrambled up and ran over to his brother, "Sammy!"

Wincing as she climbed to her feet again, she picked up the machete from the floor, her hand tightening around the handle, her eyes darkening as she cut the vampire's head off with one clean blow.

Sliding to his knees, Dean put his brother's head in his lap, "Sammy...Sam...come on...look at me little brother."

"Dean," he mumbled.

Looking down at his side, he winced at all the blood coming out, "It's gonna be okay."

"Liar," he whispered, licking his lips.

"Hey, have I ever lied to you before?" He asked, trying to make his tone light.

"Yes," he said, trying to smile even as he felt his life slowly draining out of him.

Dean swallowed back the tears, feeling a familiar sense of deja vu flowing over him. "Not about the important things though." He whispered.

"Lost too much blood," Sam whispered, closing his eyes.

"No. Sam, you stay with me." He began to slap his brother's cheeks lightly.

"Dean..." His voice was weak.

Looking at Chloe and then back to Sam, Dean bit his lip then slowly let his fangs drop, "I'm not gonna lose you again."

Chloe's vision blurred as she watched Dean sink his teeth into Sam's neck.

Drinking slowly and trying not to choke, Dean stopped once he felt his brother's skin grow cold. Pulling back, he bit into his wrist and held it up to his mouth, "Chloe...help me get this into him." He whispered.

Without hesitation, she propped Sam's head up on her lap, her fingers gently stroking his hair.

Gripping his hand into a fist, Dean let the blood run freely from his wrist and into Sam's partially open mouth, "Make sure he swallows."

Chloe shifted so the blood ran down Sam's throat more easily, her eyes dark with emotions.

After making sure Sam had drank enough, Dean took his wrist away, hoping he'd just done the right thing for his little brother.

"We need to get him out of here." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing as she spotted Jimmy approaching from behind Dean. "Behind you."

Standing slowly, he turned around to face Jimmy. "Get him out of here Chloe. Don't come back in."

She slowly gathered Sam in her arms, lifting him easily and heading for the door.

Crouching back into his defensive stance, Dean glared at Jimmy, "And what do you want?"

"What's mine," he hissed, his hands balling into fists.

"Which would be nothing," he said passively.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed as he sprang, knocking Dean onto the floor with a growl.

He went down hard, but wrapped his hands around the other man's jacket as he did so, "Wrong move." He hissed, throwing Jimmy off of him.

Rolling on the floor, he scrambled to his feet, missing the fact that Dean had the machete.

Raising the machete, he ran at Jimmy with full force and swung, smiling in satisfaction as he heard the crack of bone being separated.

* * *

Chloe sat behind the wheel of the Impala as it sat in idle. Casting a glance in the backseat, she looked at Sam worriedly before her gaze was drawn back to the door where Dean was emerging with a smirk. A smile slid across her face.

Wiping the machete clean of blood on his pants, Dean saw Chloe through the Impala and smirked back. Climbing in the passenger side, he put the machete on the floor, "Lets get out of here, love."

"Gladly," she whispered, grabbing his shirt collar and kissing him passionately before throwing the car into gear.

Desire flooded through him at the kiss she just received, "God, I want you."

She grinned wickedly at his words. "Soon."

Shifting closer to her, he nibbled lightly on her ear. "Drive faster." He whispered.

Chloe groaned softly, pressing her foot to the gas peddle.

He grinned as he felt the car accelerate. Bringing his hand up, he moved it gently up and down her thigh, grinning widely at her reaction.

Licking her lips she reached out and slid her fingers into his short hair.

He let out a soft growl at her touch, "Tell me we're almost there."

"We're almost there," she whispered.

"Good."

Less than two minutes later, she'd parked the car in the parking lot at her apartment building, having made it back in record time.

Grinning, he grabbed her jacket from the backseat and put it over her, "You get inside, I'll get Sammy."

She yanked him closer to her, kissing him hard on the mouth.

His arms quickly wrapped around her and he met her hard kiss with his own, running his tongue along her teeth, begging for entrance.

Her lips parted instantly, allowing him access as she shifted closer to him.

His tongue swirled around her mouth, exploring every inch of it.

"Meet me inside," she whispered, sliding a hand down his chest.

Nodding quickly, he watched her exit the car, body burning with want for her.  
Hissing from the pain inflicted by the sun, she ran up the stairs and into the apartment in seconds.

Grabbing Sam's jacket and draping it over his brother, Dean carefully exited the car, hissing at the sun and quickly gathering his brother. Running up the stairs with his load, he made it inside quickly, moving to the couch to lay him down.

"I thought you'd never get here," Chloe growled, shutting the door and turning the lock.

Making sure his brother was settled, Dean turned to Chloe, "Miss me that much all ready?"

"What do you think?" she whispered.

Standing up straighter, he put his arms out, "Come show me." He growled.

She didn't hesitate before grabbing him and pulling him against her roughly, her mouth demanding as she kissed him with urgency, need.

Picking her up instantly, Dean met her need with his own kiss.

She kissed him deeply as he carried her toward her bedroom, her fingers gripping his hair tightly.

Groaning, he pushed the door to their bedroom open and quickly led both of them to the bed.

They fell onto the mattress together with a grace not known to humans. And that's where they remained, limbs tangled together for hours to come.


End file.
